Nature Morte
by Flesh Delirium
Summary: Une discussion entre Sebastian et Ciel sur un sujet futile et macabre : un portrait. Mais est-ce que tout est aussi simple lorsque l'on est déjà au bord du précipice ? Au final, que trouvera l'observateur dans cette chambre : une nature morte sur le mur ou un cadavre dans le placard ? Léger SebaCiel


Bonjour bonjour les gens ! ^^

Ceci est ma toute première fic, et cela m'a pris énormément de temps pour l'écrire.

Ce serait vraiment cool de votre part si vous laissiez une petite review, quelle soit positive ou négative (bon, sans aller jusqu'aux insultes non plus). Même n'avoir que trois ou quatre mots de votre part me ferait plaisir.

Rating : T (parce que je suis une putain de parano).

Personnages : Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive

Pairing(s) : Léger SebaCiel. Mais après, vous interprétez ça comme vous voulez (=rien d'explicite)

Warnings : Un petit truc sanguinolent (mais bon, ça ne devrait pas choquer si vous avez lu/regardé Black Butler) (lourd) langage du XIXème siècle. Risques de mindfuck Légèrement AU. Risques d'OOCness, vu que c'est ma première fic.

Genres : Angst/Drama. En gros, si vous avez envie de vous marrer toutes les deux seco...de vous marrer tout court, je ne vous conseille pas de lire cette fic. Parce qu'il y a 0,000001 % d'humour dedans.

Disclaimer : L'oeuvre fantastique qu'est Black Butler ne m'appartient évidemment pas.

Bon anniversaire en retard Poulpi ! (presque un mois hm hm). J'espère que cette fic va te satisfaire :)

Bonne lecture !

XXX

PART 1 : **L'observateur**

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, beaucoup de fenêtres s'affichaient et disparaissaient. Ces annonces, supposées allécher l'utilisateur, finissaient par supplanter la page active. Les attaques de personnes armées, déguisées en clown pour Halloween, la condamnation finale du coureur Oscar Pistorius...Rien de tout cela n'intéressait l'Homme, qui continuait d'observer placidement l'écran qui éclairait la petite pièce. Ces actualités, qui dépeignaient les constantes erreurs des humains signifiaient peu de choses pour lui.

Cependant, une fenêtre attira soudainement son attention. Ses yeux semblèrent reprendre vie, l'observateur avait été en un regard sorti de sa torpeur. D'un mouvement vif, il clique sur le titre. Il tomba sur un article concernant une multinationale anglaise bien connue du public. Cette dernière, nommée Funtom, avait connu une certaine notoriété à travers le monde entier, en raison de la qualité de ses produits, s'alliant évidemment avec un coût moindre. Mais, selon l'article, la société avait vu sa côte en bourse chuter grandement ces dernières semaines.

En effet, comme pour beaucoup d'entreprises ces derniers temps, il trainait autour de Funtom un scandale sanitaire. Ils avaient bafoué certaines normes, qui en comparaison d'un profit plus élevé semblaient bien dérisoires., mais nuisaient à ce que ces hommes appellent pompeusement aujourd'hui : « le sanitaire et le social ». On avait également découvert que leurs conditions d'emploi étaient complètement inhumaines. Un humain ordinaire (en soi, hypocrite), à plus forte raison s'il s'agissait du Hippie **(1)**, se serait exclamé avec élégance : « ces enculés de capitaliste ! » ou bien « Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ils ne respectent pas les normes. Et puis, avec la crise que nous traversons aujourd'hui, ces employés pourraient se réjouir du fait qu'on leur donne un travail au lieu de toujours faire la grève ».

Mais l'observateur ne faisait évidemment pas partie de ces humains ordinaires (il n'était même pas un humain lui-même), et ce n'était pas tant les côtés économiques et sociaux de la chose qui l'intéressaient. Il continua cependant sa lecture, et remarqua un petit historique avec une ennuyeuse théorie économique trouvée par un de ces ennuyeux petits écoliers. Les « antécédents » de la société avaient été dressés dans une sorte de tableau, pour appuyer la critique de la société Funtom faite par cet article insipide. Cet historique était accompagné du logo de la société : un lapin borgne souriant de toutes ses dents avec une canne à sucre dans la patte. Bien sûr, le charmant petit animal était accompagné d'un texte (était-ce ce que l'on appelle un slogan?), censé être accrocheur pour encourager l'achat des humains. : « Funtom, makes you grin like a Cheshire cat since 1886 ! ». L'observateur, ayant énormément vécu, était désormais sceptique vis-à-vis de ces indénombrables slogans (y avait-il déjà cru un jour de toutes manières?). Et puis il avait arrêté depuis longtemps d'éprouver un quelconque intérêt pour les douteux produits des humains, alors...

Mais, concernant la société Funtom, son opinion était bien différente. L'observateur n'avait aucune raison de douter de la véracité du slogan. En effet, il avait assisté de ses propres yeux à sa création en 1886. Son regard, où, pour la première fois depuis des années on pouvait voir de la curiosité, s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur cet historique.

Personne ne savait qui avait fondé la société Funtom. On ne connaissait que la date de création de la petite entreprise, qui déjà à l'époque paraissait prometteuse. Il semblerait qu'en 1892, l'entreprise changea de propriétaire. Elle fut reprise par un dénommé Edward Middleford. Mais ce dernier fit sombrer la société en se lançant dans des affaires désastreuses et dût la céder à un tiers. La famille Marr l'avait donc acquise en 1901. Enfin, c'était Johnny **(2)**, l'héritier de cette même famille, qui était aujourd'hui impliqué dans ce malheureux scandale sanitaire.

L'observateur, ayant terminé sa lecture, ferma l'onglet. Il resta un certain temps face à l'écran désormais noir. Ses traits commencèrent à se détendre, pour qu'ensuite ce visage ne présente qu'un rictus grotesque. Un rire frais éclata dans la pièce.

« Les humains ne changeront décidément pas ! Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'observateur prononçait cette phrase. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la discussion qu'elle avait engendré avait eut lieu deux mois avant la disparition de Ciel Phantomhive, entraînant le changement de propriétaire de la socit. Lorsque tous deux étaient encore dans la lumière...

XXX

PART 2 : **Failles**

Paroles

_Description_

_La discussion avait démarré comme aujourd'hui, par cette phrase que Sebastian avait prononcé sur un ton qui se voulait innocent._

_« _Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur ?

_-_Mes pensées ne te regardent nullement. Et quand t'est-il venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais prendre des initiatives (extrêmement futiles d'ailleurs) ? On pourrait penser qu'après six ans à mon service en tant que majordome, en tant qu'une de mes simples pièces d'échecs, tu serais bien dressé. Mais il semble qu'un diable, aussi malin et cruel soit-il, ne pourra jamais satisfaire les désirs des humains à la perfection.

-Pourquoi un tel échauffement d'humeur ? Oh, j'y suis. Vous m'en voulez pour ne pas vous avoir servi vos scones préférés au petit-déjeuner de ce matin ? Il est peu recommandé pour un jeune noble d'être toujours aussi puéril à l'âge de 16 ans Monsieur. Quant à mes « initiatives » comme vous les appelez, elles ne semblaient pas vous déranger quand il s'agissait de vous préparer une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel après un cauchemar...agité. Et si vous me reprochez de ne pas satisfaire vos « désirs » -_Sebastian eût un sourire inquiétant en prononçant cette phrase_- dois-je vous rappeler que c'est effectivement vous qui donnez les ordres ? Si vous souhaitez retrouver, après tant d'années, le meurtrier de vos parents, il vous suffit de m'en donner l'ordre. Ce répugnant humain serait je vous l'assure, présent avec nous sur l'heure. Ah, mais cela gâcherait le plaisir n'est-ce pas ? _-lui répliqua Sebastian sans se départir de son éternel sourire sarcastique-_

-Je ne t'autorise en aucun cas à me qualifier d'être puéril. Et revenons à cette histoire de portrait veux-tu. Je n'ai que faire de tes digressions.

-Très bien Monsieur. Mais si je peux me permettre, c'est vous qui créez des digressions en questionnant mes capacités. Enfin revenons à ce portrait...dont l'idée même semble fort vous rebuter.

-Que tu es vif d'esprit Sebastian ! Et effectivement non, je ne te permets pas de t'adresser à moi sur ce ton. Apprends-à être à ta place ! _-lui répondit Ciel sur un ton acerbe-_

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous exprimez ce refus ? Le fait d'avoir chez soi un autoportrait est chez les nobles tout-à-fait banal. Poser pour contribuer à sa réalisation me paraît tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensé _-lui déclara son serviteur avec son sourire toujours plastifié sur son visage-_ »

_C'était à celui qui se montrerait le plus dédaigneux, le plus méprisant (tout en le restant d'une manière détournée bien sûr) qui l'emporterait._

_Ciel n'était pas prêt à perdre la partie. Pas aussi facilement, après seulement cinq minutes d_e _discussion._

« Premièrement, toi mieux que quiconque sait qu'en plus de gérer la société Funtom, je tiens un rôle très important dans les affaires du monde de l'ombre. Pour ma sécurité, toutes les choses (objets ou personnes) qui pourraient révéler mon identité doivent être sérieusement examinées. Mieux elles doivent être mises hors de portée de ces souris, si avares d'informations pouvant me faire perdre pied. Et toi, tu voudrais leur fournir sur un plateau d'argent un moyen de découvrir cette identité secrète et d'ainsi me mettre à mal ? Pour une raison aussi ridicule qu'un portrait qui plus est. Et je ne crois jamais avoir particulièrement manifesté l'envie d'en avoir un _ -Ciel continua ainsi-_

Je sais que tu es vieux, mais je ne te crois pas sénile au point d'oublier que nous autres humains avons inventé d'autres façons de se créer des souvenirs. Si tu tiens tant que ça à conserver une image de moi-même par un quelconque attachement sentimental _-ajouta Ciel avec un sourire caustique- _contente-toi de réaliser une photographie de ma personne. Cela m'éviterait ainsi de longues heures de pose alors que je suis extrêmement occupé avec la société et les requêtes de la reine. Qui plus est, ces heures perdues ne serviraient qu'à obtenir une représentation approximative de mon apparence. Avec une simple photographie, nous nous éviterions enfin d'entrer en contact avec un de ces fâcheux « artistes maudits » de la capitale.

-Se pourrait-il que Monsieur n'ait pas encore traversé cette phase de l'enfance où, vous autres humains ne pouvez pas tenir en place ? Cela expliquerait sûrement pourquoi l'idée de rester immobile pendant seulement quelques instants vous paraisse insupportable.

_Les traits du visage de Ciel se contractèrent à l'affront._

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai désormais seize ans Sebastian ? »

_Sur ce point là le démon ne pouvait qu'approuver. Le jeune garçon de treize ans aux expressions parfois enfantines était devenu un beau jeune homme de seize ans maître de lui-même. Cependant, le masque qu'il s'était habilement construit autour de ses émotions montrait parfois des failles fragiles, que le démon exploitait habilement. Les émotions étaient ainsi facilement provoquées, et ne transparaissaient qu'encore plus ostensiblement sur le visage du comte._

_Le majordome s'amusait grandement à trouver les failles dans le masque craquelé de son contractant. Tout comme il adorait trouver des failles dans ses ordres pour les tourner à son avantage._

_Et Ciel ne lui cessait de lui donner ces opportunités._

« Il est en effet inutile de me le rappeler. Vous êtes devenu un si beau jeune homme en grandissant qu'il serait difficile de l'oublier.

_Ciel éclata en une expression dédaigneuse (décidément une de celles que préférait Sebastian)_

-Tss. Épargne-moi ces flatteries. Qu'attends-tu pour réfuter mes arguments ? »

_Il semble que je ne suis pas le seul à m'amuser ici_ _-pensa Sebastian-._

-Mais j'y viens Monsieur. Ne vous attendez-pas tout de même pas à ce que je rattrape deux de vos fléchettes en même temps. Fait comme vous êtes, vous auriez sûrement trouvé un moyen de me rabaisser n'est-ce pas ? _-lui déclara son majordome-_

_Ciel était profondément agacé. Quand le démon cesserait-il de lui rappeler par tous les moyens sa puérilité ? Et surtout, depuis quand était-il touché par les remarques d'une de ses pièces d'échecs ? Etait-il devenu ce qu'il redoutait le plus : un **faible** ? _

_En tous cas, le compte ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que son serviteur semblait capable de lire tous ses actes et mêmes ses pensées ! Cette idée en lui plaisait pas du tout : le contractant ne pouvait se targuer de la même chose vis-à-vis de son majordome. Il devait ainsi reconnaître d'une certaine manière inférieur au démon. Et puis maintenant, ces émotions..._

_Voyant qu'il avait réussi à faire taire son maître, Sebastian ne se fit pas prier pour continuer._

« Et bien, voici ma théorie. J'espère que cette manière de, comme vous le disiez, « réfuter votre argument », vous satisfera pleinement.

La peinture est considérée comme un art et représente des valeurs esthétiques destinées aux humains. Mais le portrait, qui fait partie de l'art de la peinture, possède une signification sous-jacente évidente. Elle permet de** garder une trace du passé** certaine. Ainsi, on peut dire : telle ou telle personne a existé, regardez, voici son portrait. Voilà comment même morte une personne peut subsister sur Terre. Vous voyez où je veux en venir Monsieur ?

_Ciel voulut répliquer, mais Sebastian avait déjà repris sa tirade._

Un portait permet ainsi à un être humain de s'apitoyer sur son passé. Il permet aussi de pleurer à chaudes larmes ses êtres chers (bien sûr si le dit être humain a un cœur). Mais cela ne sert à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Comme vous aimez vous le répéter, « Ce qui est perdu ne revient jamais ». C'est pourquoi, ce portrait aurait un sens entier pour vous. Vous laisseriez une trace de votre passage sur Terre. A quoi cela sert-il de conserver le modèle original alors, avec tous ces humains qui grouillent sur Terre ? Enfin, ce portait signifierait que vous êtes prêt à mourir.

_Le contractant ne bougea pas d'un cil et resta sans voix à cela. Avait-il découvert la vérité ou..._

Ah vous croyiez que je ne ne le remarquerai pas ? Ces derniers temps vous sembliez beaucoup moins impliqué dans votre vengeance. Où sont passées les belles paroles prononcées lors de l'obtention de votre titre de comte ? En réalité, vous êtes redevenu cet enfant innocent craignant la mort. Pourtant, n'avait-il pas été sacrifié par cette secte ce jour là ? N'avez-vous pas fièrement enjambé son cadavre ? Je me dois de vous le dire en tant qu'honnête serviteur : vous m'avez déçu. »

_Ciel prit du temps pour avaler les paroles de son majordome. Il éclata soudainement avec fureur :_

« Comment t'ai-je déçu Sebastian ? Est-ce ma vie qui t'ennuie ? Pourtant, elle aurait pu se terminer il y a bien longtemps si tu en avais eu l'envie, que dis-je, la volonté ! Si tu arrivais bien à exploiter les failles de mes ordres, pourquoi ne pas exploiter celles du contrat ? Glisser quelques indices par ci, par là, pour en finir rapidement avec la vengeance et prendre mon âme. Mais non ! Au lieu de cela, tu prends un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir devant ce qui reste de ma vie. Je l'ai support chaque jour, pour finalement peu-à-peu m'y habituer...M'habituer à vivre simplement sans aucun buts. Et ne plus vouloir que la vie me quitte ! Et maintenant, tu me fais des reproches, alors que tu es certainement le responsable de mon état ? Après tant d'années passées ensemble, après...

-Ah là là monsieur, deviendriez-vous sentimental ? Décidément, vous n'êtes qu'une pâle copie du Ciel Phantomhive d'autrefois. En outre vous me tenez pour responsable de vos actions...Ne l'avez-vous pas appris, après toutes ces années passées en ma compagnie (que d'ailleurs vous sembliez apprécier) ?

Vous autres humains, quand vous êtes accablés par le malheur, vous criez aux diables et aux esprits. Ils vous détestent et donc causent votre malheur. Mais sachez, chers humains, que les diables ne ressentent que de l'indifférence à votre égard. Les seuls à blâmer pour vos peines sont d'autres êtres humains...Ou tout simplement vous-mêmes. Quand aurez-vous fini de rejeter la faute sur les autres ? »

_Le regard de Sebastian se fit plus dur que jamais. Il s'apprêtait à continuer, quand..._

« Sors.

-Plait-il monsieur ?

-Sors d'ici tout de suite. Sans poser plus de questions futiles.»

_Ciel essayait de faire comme si les déclarations de son majordome ne l'avaient pas atteint, espérant regagner un peu de sa contenance. Mais il était déjà au bord du précipice. Et s'il voulait prouver sa valeur, comme ce jour là, il devait..._

_Sebastian amorça alors un mouvement pour partir mais lança tout de même une dernière remarque à son contractant. Après tout, il n'avait pas dit "C'est un ordre"._

«Concernant le portrait j'espère que vous y réfléchirez. Vous devez bien ça aux serviteurs et à mademoiselle Elizabeth. Rassurez-vous, je me chargerai de trouver le meilleur peintre de Londres.»

Il s'inclina, sortit tout en faisant un dernier sourire à son maître.

_Ainsi, c'était donc comme ça...De la pure indifférence à son égard...Le pire est qu'il n'avait pas pu répliquer un seul mot face à ses remarques sournoises. Décidément, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Laisser volontairement tomber son masque..._

_Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, Ciel s'impliqua farouchement dans la recherche de l'assassin de ses parents. Il avait finalement chois entre les deux "mals" qui s'offraient à lui. Mais pourtant, cela prouvait bien à quel point il était devenu influençable. La peur du précipice avait été trop forte..._

_Et finalement, en mars 1892, Ciel Phantomhive était porté disparu. Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé._

_XXX_

PART 3 : **Vanité**

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur ? »

_Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se leva péniblement de sa chaise, et entreprit de se rende vers la chambre, où se trouvait sans aucun doute l'objet de sa convoitise. _

« Vous savez Monsieur, c'est très puéril d'ignorer les gens, même quand ils vous disent des choses que vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre. Vous pensez que c'est ainsi que doit se comporter un Phantomhive. ? »

_Encore et toujours la même mécanique rouillée. Il franchit finalement le seuil de la chambre._

« J'étais sûr que je vous trouverais ici. Ah, vous êtes certainement en train d'essayer de dissimuler quelque chose. Vous n'avez pas pu résister à goûter ma dernière confection n'est-ce pas ? Comment trouvez-vous ce gâteau chiffon **(3)** ? »

_Ce qui séjournait sur le bureau aurait en effet, pu être considéré comme consommable autrefois. Peut-être même bon. Mais à présent, ce n'était plus qu'un morceau de gâteau moisi entouré d'insectes bourdonnants._

_Mais rien de tout cela ne semblait pas déranger Sebastian. Ni Ciel Phantomhive, l'occupant présumé de la chaise qui se trouvait en face du bureau. Il faut dire qu'il avait fière allure ! _

_Qui ne serait pas émerveillé d'être un corps constitué de quatre cadavres différents en décomposition ? Pour parfaire cette élégante, la chose ne possédait qu'un œil. Oh, c'était donc ça ce reste de substance visqueuse écrasé par terre._

_L'oeil restant en revanche était d'un bleu éclatant. Il aurait pu presque rappeler celui d'un certain jeune comte, si l'oeil n'était pas entouré de chair putride._

_Mais bon, tout est relatif en ce monde. Rien de tout cela ne semblait perturber l'ancien majordome d'ailleurs._

« Vous ne répondez toujours pas ? Si vous persistez dans ce comportement ridicule...

Silence.

-Très bien ! Vous n'aurez pas de dessert ce soir ! »

_Sebastian voulut retirer la « nourriture » à la chose, mais dans sa précipitation il ne réussit qu'à faire basculer la chose par Terre d'un mouvement maladroit. Un petit bout de chair s'était d'ailleurs détaché dans la chute._

« Ce n'est plus amusant que vous continuez à vous infliger du mal ainsi My Lord. Vous n'attirerez pas mon attention ainsi vous savez. Et puis, je serai toujours capable de vous remettre sur pieds n'est-ce pas ? »

_Pour illustrer ses propos, il remit la chose sur la chaise et sortit (de dieu sait-où) un peigne. Il commença donc à s'occuper des cheveux de la chose, des longs cheveux longs de femme._

« C'était quand même de très mauvais goût de votre part, ce que vous m'avez fait subit ce jour-là. Tout cela pour voir si vous étiez vraiment plus important que les murs du manoir pour moi. Voir si « vous briser me ferait plus d'émotion que de briser ces murs ! ». La réponse était évidemment oui, contrairement à ce que votre bêtise humaine vous dictait. Mais quand même, faire comme si vous étiez mort... Nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était qu'un de vos petits jeux. La preuve, je suis en train de vous coiffer. Vous êtes bien vivant non ? »

_Pourtant, le démon l'avait eue, sa preuve. Après la mort de Ciel, il avait passé des jours et des jours à contempler son cadavre, plus ou moins conscient de ce qu'il avait fait._

_Tout cela jusqu'à la fin de la lente composition du cadavre...jusqu'à ce que ne subsistent plus que des os. Et un jour il ne resta plus rien. Il lui fallait un autre cadavre à contempler et vite. Au fil du temps (s'était-il écoulé des mois ? Des années ? Des décennies?), l'ancien majordome s'était retrouvé avec la chose, dans cette chambre, avec ces moisissures de gâteau chiffon._

« Ah Ciel...nous savons tous deux que je n'aurai jamais été capable de te tuer. Ce portrait, cette mise en scène, ces remarques incitatrices, toutes ces choses ne faisaient partie que de notre petit jeu. Tu l'as dit toi-même : après tous ces moments passés ensemble...n'est-ce pas ? »

_Sebastian prit le silence de la chose pour un « oui ». Il continua à brosser fort joyeusement pendant trois heures les cheveux morts. Après cela, il revint enfin à son écran et à ses passionnantes actualités._

_XXX_

OWARI ~

**(1)** : Référence à un personnage bien connu de la merveilleuse Web Série SLG.

**(2)** : Si vous êtes capable de me dire à quoi je fais référence exactement...Vous avez tout mon amour ! _/arrête tu leur fais peur...et puis qui en voudrait ?/_

**(3) **: Je précise que c'est un vrai gâteau, et pas une métaphore cheloue. C'est extrêmement dur à préparer et en même temps réputé délicieux...bref, un gâteau à la Sebastian !

Au sujet du titre de la part 3, « Vanité », cela correspond à un genre particulier de nature morte. Les Vanités, en plus d'objets symbolisant l'activité humaine et la nature, sont presque toujours constituées d'un crâne. Cela suggère le triomphe de la mort et le vide que représente l'existence. La vie humaine est considéré précaire et vaine 'd'où le nom de vanité).

Voilà ~ J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, constructive ou non _/__tu nous soûles depuis toute-à-l'heure et en plus tu le redemandes une deuxième fois ? Pfff –' T'es vraiment pathétique/_ Chuuut fallait pas leur dire !

**Flesh « Silly » Delirium**, ou la réincarnation de Quinte-Curce pour les intimes.


End file.
